


I’m gonna regret this

by uncreative_and_uninteresting



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncreative_and_uninteresting/pseuds/uncreative_and_uninteresting
Summary: I am 100% gonna regret this in future but I don’t care at least I’m self aware 😗This is just me getting used to the platform
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I’m gonna regret this

Thanos is a lil bitch don’t @ me

He has the most punchable face I swear imma just hit him with that right hook straight to the jaw


End file.
